The present invention relates generally to aircraft translating rings, and in particular to electric boost actuation systems for translating rings.
Aircraft engines, such as gas turbine engines, include translating rings that control, for example, engine nozzles. The translating ring is actuated axially along the engine's centerline in order to open/close the nozzle. This axial movement is often controlled through the use of hydraulic actuation systems. Large gas turbine engines may experience g-loading during flight that temporarily increases the translating ring's resistance to movement. This resistance to movement may create timeframes in which the existing hydraulic actuation systems are unable to provide a great enough force to actuate the translating ring. It is desirable to create a system to accommodate extra g-loading during flight without the addition of further hydraulic actuators.